The War
by DGF
Summary: The war Beetween voldemort and his minions
1. Default Chapter

**The War**

**Chapter 1: Gettin away from the Dursleys**

**Harry's POV**

"Go to your room!" Uncle Vernon snarled. "Don't yell at Dudley!"

_Why cant you just be nice to me for once! _I thought. Once I got to my room, I sat on my bed wondering why Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hadn't sent me any mail. Then it hit me. _It's Dobby again._ Right after I thought this, Dobby came to me with a sack full of mail.

"Master Potter," Dobby whispered. "He is back. This is all of Masters mail, I intercepted them so He-who-must-not-be-named could not." He handed me the sack.

"Thank you Dobby, could you...Dobby?" I looked around the room and he was gone.

Normal POV

_Master Potter must not be harmed._ Dobby thought. _Dobby must stay with Master until Dumbledore can take care of him. Master thinks Dobby is gone, master is wrong, Dobby is just invisible._ Dobby smiled when he thought this.

"Well, thank you Dobby," Harry said to what he thought was just his room, "wherever you are..."

_Dobby is here Master!_ He thought while smiling, again. "He-he" He laughed silently.

"Who is there?" Harry asked. "Come out! I know we aren't suppose to use magic outside of school, but I _will_ if you try to harm me!" He yelled out loud, maybe a little too loud.

"Shut-up boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled from downstairs.

Snap. "Dobby is sorry Master Potter!" Dobby said while slamming his head on Harry's dresser. "Dobby bad! Dobby bad!" He screamed.

"Dobby! Stop, please! It's okay, its fine!" Harry yelled over Dobby's voice.

"Master, _forgive_ Dobby?" he asked stopping what he was doing.

"Yes, yes, just, _please_ stop doing that, you will get my Uncle mad."

"Alright. Dobby will stop." he said. "Dobby thinks that Master Potter should open his mail from his friends now." He said pointing to the sack full of mail.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about that. Um, Dobby, do you think that, uh, I could get some privacy, while I'm reading these?" Harry asked Dobby.

"If Master wants." Then with a snap, Dobby was gone. (A/N: Dobby really left this time, hes not invisible)

"Hmm, which mail to open first?" he said searching through the sack. Then he pulled out a letter. "I think I'll open this one from....Hermione."

He read the letter out loud, to no one in particular.

Dear Honey,

Hey! How are you? I miss you soo much! I wanted to tell you that Vince is going to visit sometime. I hope that you will be here when he does, he's really strong now. Last time he was week, but since he has quiditch, he's been working out. I hope to see you sometime soon. Don't go looking at any other girl for the rest of summer!

Your loving girlfriend,

Hermione

"Voldemort's back!" Harry screamed. "I _have_ to write back to them, but, how will I know if someone intercepts is, besides Dobby that is." Harry said thinking. "I'll do something later. I think i'll read some more letters." He decided, reaching back into the sack. "This one from Ron will be good." Once again he read out loud.

Dear Harry,

You are not going to believe this! Vince, came earlier than we expected! It was and interesting visit. He came with his friends, and he stayed at his right hand man's house. He didnt visit us, which I'm not sure is a good or bad thing. I will see you later when we get back to school.

Best pals 'till the end,

Ron

"Oh, my gosh! I really, really, REALLY have to get back to the Wizarding World! I cant take it anymore. Where did I put that floo powder?" he said searching around his room. "Ah," he said when he found it, "here it is. Now all I have to do is pack, and get downstairs, then I'll be back with all my friends."

After a few minutes of searching, and folding, Harry was finished packing. He sneeked downstairs to the fire place.

"Harry! What are you doing!"

He turned around to see it was Dudley. Then Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came down at the sound of Dudley's voice. Harry took the floo powder and all his things, then he yelled "The Weasly House!" Poof He was gone, and the Dursley's just stood there.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

hi peeps! i hope this was long enough. sorry it wasnt. FYI my older sis (felton-luver101) wrote pretty much all of this, i had terrible writers block. REVIEW PLEASE! and be kind. thanks for reading my fanfic!

alwayz,

moi (me)


	2. The weasley's

**The War**

**Chapter 2: The Weasely's**

****

**2:00 AM**

**POOF!!!!!!!!!!!!** "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled as he landed in the lit fire place.

"Oh, sorry Harry!" Ron apologized as he threw water on Harry. "Didn't really expect someone to floo here at 2 in the morning." Ron laughed when Harry stepped out of the fire place dripping wet.

"It's okay, it was my fault. i got your guys's mails. Tur..." Harry was cut off my Hermione's scream.

"AHHH!! HARRY!!" she screamed waking everyone up. "I'm soo happy you are here! Wait..." she paused. "_You_ are _here_, then, your Uncle and Aunt know about this?" She asked.

"Well, not really. They _did_ see me jump into the fire place and call out 'The Weasly House'. Does that count?" Harry answered.

"Mmm..." Hermione and Ron thought.

"Harry Potter! What on earth are you doing here? I mean, I'm happy that you _are_ but just jumping into you Uncle and Aunt's fire place and calling out 'The Weasly House' does not count as them knowing."Mrs. Weasly yelped, almost punishing Harry.

"You see, Dobby..." He was cut off once again.

"Who is Dobby?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"The Malfoy's house elf, well, at least he _was_ before I freed him in year 2." Harry explained. "See, Dobby, intercepted all the mail you have been sending me, so that Voldemort could not." Mrs. Weasly flinched when I said this. Ron and Hermione didn't react by flinching, but just said,

"Dobby?! _Again?!_"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

This chapter is really short. sorry if it is too short. please review! just to let you know, the next chapter is going to be 3 day later! thanks!


End file.
